The Patronus
by Dogstar-Black
Summary: What happens when in the DOM Sirius gets capured by the Ministy insted of killed? Read to find out. Currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi and welcome to The Patronus for those of you that have already read the story before, I have elongated and revised the first chapter and will be doing the second before updating Part Two. This was just really starting to annoy me so I did this first. On with the first chapter.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sighed inaudibly as he dragged his trunk off the Hogwarts Express and onto platform 9 and ¾. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were greeted by Mrs. Weasley. She pulled each of them into one of her huge hugs, before saying, "Harry dear you best get on to your aunt and uncle. I'll make sure Ron sends you letters. And Harry, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a small smile but all of his friends could see straight through it. You see the reason Harry and everyone else was feeling so down was because Sirius had been caught while fighting Death Eaters at the Ministry. Fudge had refused and ignored all Dumbledore's insistences of a trial and Sirius was in Azkaban awaiting the Dementor's Kiss that was to take place on July, 31st, Harry's birthday. On top of all that Dumbledore had also insisted that Harry returned to the Dursley's. Something neither Harry, Remus, or the Weasleys were happy about. So Harry said good-bye to his friends and walked through the barrier to meet his Uncle. When they had gotten back to Number 4 Uncle Vernon made it perfectly clear that they knew that Harry's 'mass murderer of a godfather' had been caught, so Harry couldn't use that to threaten them with anymore. Life went on as normal with the Dursleys. Chores, small amounts of food coupled with what Uncle Vernon called rabbit food. It seemed Dudley was still on his diet. Harry was miserable as usual with the added weight of what was going to happen to Sirius. So that was why he was surprised when, about a week into summer break, Harry came back into his room to see Dudley standing inside looking nervous but determined. Harry closed the door behind him looking at his cousin.

"Harry, there you are. I was wondering if I could talk to you about, well, your world." Dudley said

This sent Harry down a road of deeper confusion and surprise. Not only was Dudley being civil, but he was asking about the Wizarding World. He gaped at Dudley for a few seconds before sitting on his bed and asking slowly "What do you want to know?"

"What are they going to do to your godfather bow that they caught him" Dudley blurted out.

Harry sighed and leaned against his headboard.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Dudley added quickly.

"No, it's fine I'm just trying to figure out how to word my answer." Harry said and a few seconds later he continued. "Remember last summer with the Dementors?" Dudley paled before nodding. "Well there's a wizard prison called Azkaban that has Dementors for guards. In there you are surrounded by dementors day and night. A lot of people go insane, but Sirius didn't. He escaped from there last time, but now the Minister has decided to have him given the Dementor's Kiss. That is when a Dementor sucks out your soul."

Dudley was sputtering at this point. "That's horrible."

Harry nodded

"Can you tell me more about your school and stuff?" Dudley asked weakly trying to turn around the conversation.

Harry raised his eyebrows a bit before getting up and lifting his still packed trunk up onto the bed. Some how he had managed to keep his uncle from locking it in the cupboard. He opened it and Dudley peeked inside interestedly. The diet was miraculously working and he had lost quite a lot of weight. The first thing Harry pulled out was his wand. He had put it in his trunk before he got off the train. Dudley saw this and took a small step back.

Harry laughed. "I'm not going to do anything Dudley. I'm not allowed to do magic outside school. You saw the kind of trouble I got in last year." He sat his wand on the nightstand and pulled out the next item which happened to be his invisibility cloak.

"What does it do?" Dudley asked reaching out to touch the silky, silvery material.

Harry grinned and stood up before putting on the cloak. And sure enough all Dudley could see was his head.

His cousin looked around wildly. "Where'd the rest of you go?!"

Harry took off the cloak. "It's an invisibility cloak Dudley." Harry put the cloak on his bed and pulled out the next item: an old piece of parchment.

"Why do you have an old paper in your trunk Harry?"

"It's not an ordinary piece of paper" Harry said "It's the Marauder's Map. I would activate it to show you but you have to use magic to do so. Really it's an interactive map that shows exactly where everyone is in Hogwarts. Dead useful for sneaking out after curfew." Harry said that last part with a grin.

"I never would have thought you to be a trouble maker." Dudley said and Harry grew serious. Dudley everything I tell you about my world you can't tell anyone. Do I have your word?"

"Of course Harry." Dudley said

"Ok then. Dudley in the Wizarding World I am extremely famous. And when I say extremely I mean that every single person knows my name, hell I even think there are a few children's bedtime stories and a book or two."

Dudley's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. "How?"

Harry moved his hair to reveal his scar. "When Voldemort killed my parents Dudley, he tried to kill me. Only the curse backfired and hit him instead, so he was reduced to a spirit type thing and only recently has he regained a body. I'm known as The-Boy-Who-Lived because everyone thought I had killed Voldemort, something grown witches and wizards had been trying to do for years. Every year at Hogwarts something life-threatening has happened to me. It can get very hectic."

"You've got to be joking." Dudley said weakly.

Harry said nothing but pulled his photo album that Hagrid had given him out of his trunk. He opened it to a page that held a yellowing Daily Prophet. It had a picture of James and Lily holding a baby Harry and the headline exclaimed: '_Dark Lord Dead! James and Lily Potter Killed! Harry Potter: Boy-Who-Lived!_'

"Whoa" Dudley said reading the headline.

Harry flipped back a few pages to a picture of the Marauders and Lily on their Graduation Day.

"Is that Aunt Lily?" Dudley asked pointing to Harry's mum

"Yeah." Harry said looking fondly at the picture where all the occupants except Peter were waving at him. "That's my dad, James. That's Remus Lupin one of my father's best friends and a great professor, and that's Sirius." Harry said pointing to each one in turn.

"Whose that?" Dudley asked pointing to Wormtail

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said savagely " You know how everyone says Sirius is a mass murderer?" Dudley nodded "Well he's innocent he was framed for everything by him." Harry said jerking his thumb towards Wormtail."

"If you godfather's innocent why are they doing to dementoid thingy?"

"Because no one believes him and they won't give him a trial."Harry said. Next he pulled out his Firebolt.

"Why do you have a weird looking broom in your trunk?" Dudley asked and Harry laughed.

"Dudley this is my Firebolt. I use it for Quidditch. I'm on my house team and play seeker." Seeing Dudley's extremely confused face Harry tossed him one of his numerous Quidditch books. Dudley flipped through it while Harry pulled out his broom servicing kit and started trimming some bent twigs.

"Oh so you use the broom to fly around and since you play seeker you have to try to catch the gold ball. Right?" Dudley asked

"Yeah."

"Can I see you fly it?" he asked exited.

"In the house?" Dudley nodded and Harry continued, "I guess I could hover around a bit." So Harry mounted his broom and hovered of the ground. He did a few slow laps around the room and then landed. "This is one of the best brooms in the world and it can do much better than that but it's too small in here."

They went through the rest of Harry's trunk the rest of it being mostly books and robes. Later once Dudley had left Harry was reading one of the Defense books Sirius and Remus had gotten him for Christmas. He turned the page and saw something that caught his eye. He quickly read the passage, smile forming as he read. It was perfect. He had found Patroni Shields. It was just like a regular patronus but once it was cast you didn't need a wand or an incantation, it sensed when a dementor came near and automatically went off. The only draw back was that the caster and the object or person protected had to have a emotional connection of extreme magnitude. But Harry didn't doubt that he and Sirius had such a strong connection. So Harry spent the next week studying the spell and practicing his animagus transformation. He had finally succeeded to transform into a large, shaggy, grim like black dog only slightly smaller than Padfoot. Now all he had to do was break into Azkaban. Harry bet that he would be the first to do that. The day before the night he planned on going, though, something unexpected happened. The Dursley's and Harry were all seated around the breakfast table when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Harry jumped up and walked quickly to the door and opened it. "Remus!" Harry exclaimed as his aunt and uncle followed him to the door, "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think we were going to let you mope around here all summer did you?" Remus asked with a sad smile. "Go get your trunk packed I'm taking you to Headquarters."

Harry nodded and took the stairs two at a time to get to his room. When there he was not surprised to see Dudley.

"You're leaving?" He asked as Harry shoved everything of his into his trunk.

"Yeah. But if you would like me to, I could send you letters. Hedwig knows to be silent when delivering letters here. As if to prove his point Hedwig soared through his open window at that precise moment carrying a letter that had Ron's handwriting on it.

"Good you arrived right on time girl. We're going back to Headquarters." Harry said releaving her of the letter. Hedwig gave a exasperated hoot as she got into her cage.

"I know you just came from there but it's not my fault." Harry said indignantly. He finished piling everything into his trunk, grabbed it and Hedwig's cage and descended the stairs to the door where Remus was waiting for him. The werewolf shrunk Harry's trunk and slipped it in his pocket, leaving Harry to hold Hedwig. Ron's note had basically said that someone was coming to pick him up. Harry touched an old newspaper Remus had held out to him and said, "Bye everyone" before he felt a pull behind his navel and his relatives' astonished faces vanished. They reappeared in an alleyway near Grimlaud Place. As they walked the rest of the way to Number 12 Remus spoke.

"So Harry how are you holding up?" he asked

"Ok I guess." Harry said feeling guilty that he couldn't tell the clearly depressed Marauder of his plans. But he knew Moony would just say it was too dangerous. "I can't help feeling that it's my fault he was caught." That part was true. He'd been having nightmares of Sirius blaming him ever since school had ended.

Remus stopped and looked at Harry. "That's not true and you know it." he said.

Harry chose not to say anything as Remus knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it and let them in. She pulled Harry into a hug saying, "Harry, I'm so glad you're here. Your room is in the same place as last time, with Ron. And don't worry dear, you can use magic in the house. It can't be detected. Remus gave him his shrunken trunk and followed Molly into the kitchen where Harry could see an assortment of Order members. He shook his head and headed up the stairs. As he entered he was met by the same sight as last year in the exact same position. Standing in the doorway and a face full of bushy brown hair. When Hermione finally let go he saw Ron sitting on one of the beds.

"Deja vu eh mate?" Harry asked with a grin as he enlarged his trunk.

"Sure but maybe we can forgo the yelling this time Ok Harry?" Ron asked jokingly rubbing his ears. "My poor ears haven't heard anything right since."

All three of them laughed.

"So how far have you guys gotten in the transformation?" Harry asked interestedly.

"I've gotten my right hand to become a paw and my arm go furry." Hermione said demonstrating.

"I've gotten a tail." Ron said as he demonstrated as well.

"Well that certainly was unexpected." Harry said with a grin. Ron and Hermione looked confused so he elaborated. "I never thought I'd be the first to transform." Harry said before popping into the grim like black dog. Hermione squealed with delight and rushed over to begin petting him. Harry growled at her and shook her off, then he transformed back into himself.

"That's wicked mate." Ron said but just then Ginny came up to inform them that they were wanted at lunch.

That day and the next couldn't go fast enough for Harry. Not only were most of the Order shooting him pitying looks when his back was turned, but he couldn't wait to go and put the patronus around Sirius. Night fell and Harry waited until everyone was in bed and asleep before flooing to the closest floo connection to the prison. Once there he dissolutioned himself before getting on the ferry that took human guards to and from the prison. Fortunately it wasn't long before it was time for a change of guard and Harry was soon at the fortress. Once on the island Harry popped into his Animagus form and waited a half hour before sneaking up to the door that one of the guards was stupidly holding open while waiting for another guard. Using the heightened senses being a dog gave him he found Sirius way in the back of the high-security wing. Checking that there were no dementors or guards in sight he transformed and was able to get the cell door open. Briefly, Harry considered waking his sleeping godfather, but Harry decided not to. Sirius would probably start yelling at him for being so stupid and actually doing this. He pointed at Sirius and whispered, "_Expecto patronum arceo._"

The man rolled over as the blueish-silver jet of light hit him but did nothing else. Harry rolled his eyes. He had known Sirius was a heavy sleeper but Merlin. He turned back to the cell door and repeated the spell. It was better to be safe than sorry. That completed he left a note and a few recent _Daily Prophets _next to the bed and left the same way he had come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Sirius woke to find it a bit warmer in his cell. Not that he was complaining, thanks to the dementors it was usually freezing. He rolled over trying to get more comfortable, but instead found himself facing a small stack of _Daily Prophets _and a note. Bewildered he sat up and took the note it said:

_Sirius, _

_I'm not sure exactly how to put this but I, er, kind of put up a shield patronus around you. Basically what it is is a normal patronus, but you don't have to have a wand or say anything once it's cast as it can sense when dementors are near. Don't be too surprised because if you thought I was just going to let you get Kissed then maybe you have gone mental. Ah, now I know what you're thinking. Who in their right bloody mind would do this? The simple answer is me. And you'll know who 'me' is as soon as you see my patronus._

_Sincerely, _

_Me_

If Sirius was bewildered before this it wasn't even close to the level of confusion he was at now. And he couldn't think of anyone stupid enough to be this 'me' person. Harry crossed his mind a few times but he quickly dismissed that idea. His godson wouldn't be that stupid would he? Well Sirius was about to get his answer because there were two dementors coming down the hallway. Sirius sat back to watch, interested. As soon as the dementors came within five feet of his cell a feint blueish glow surrounded the door and a stag leapt out and chased the dementors a ways before vanishing. Sirius banged his head on the wall. His godson evidently was that stupid.

"Harry what am I going to do with you?" he said to himself

"I don't know. What are you going to do with me?"

Sirius turned around quickly. Where the letter had been was now one of the two-way mirrors and it held Harry's amused face.

"What? How?" Sirius asked weakly

"I'm starting to get used to hearing that from you." Harry said jokingly.

"Harry you shouldn't have done this." Sirius said softly.

"Don't even." Harry said, holding up a hand to stop him. "Maybe the stupid Ministry will finally give you a trial once they find you can't be Kissed."

"We could always hope." Sirius said and that sent the two laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Well that's the revised first chapter. Much longer than the original. Please read and review.

Dogstar


	2. The Patronus

AN: Here's the revised second chapter. Enjoy!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The days before Harry's birthday were quickly slipping away. Harry hadn't told anyone about his little trip, but talked to Sirius whenever he was alone.

When July 31st finally arrived it seemed nobody was in the mood to celebrate. Harry couldn't give himself away, so he acted as if he was in a sullen mood as well. During breakfast Mrs. Weasley had attempted a cheerful mood, but it hadn't lasted long. All of Harry's and Remus's favorite foods had been making appearances. Dumbledore came by shortly after breakfast to wish Harry a good birthday before heading to the Ministry as he was going to witness Sirius's supposed Kiss. Meanwhile Sirius was being lead by two aurors to a room that held only a hard wooden chair with chains on the armrests. The aurors sat him in the chair, then hastily departed. The next person to come through the door was Dumbledore.

"Sirius, my boy how are you?" the aging wizard asked sadly

"As good as to be expected, Albus." Sirius said looking up at him while continuing. "Could you do me a favor though? Could you tell Remus that he's the best friend ever, and could you tell Harry that I love him?"

Fudge chose that moment to arrive. "And why would Harry Potter care what you thought, Black?" he said as he walked in.

"Because believe it or not Fudge," Sirius said coldly, "Harry and I have grown quite close."

The Minister snorted, obviously thinking that Sirius was lying, and said, "What were you doing, Black? Trying to get closer until you could finally kill him?"

"I would never hurt my godson." Sirius growled.

The Minister snorted again before calling the dementors in. Dumbledore put a hand on Sirius's shoulder briefly before going over to where Fudge was standing with a smug look of triumph on his face. The two of them watched as the dementors closed in on Sirius, but when they came within 5 feet of the bound man, a blueish-silver glow enveloped him and a stag leapt out and seemed to try to hit the dementors with it's glowing antlers then dashing off to chase them when they glided away. Fudge's look of triumph slipped away so fast Albus couldn't even see it. He tried but he couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping his lips. Fudge turned on him.

"Do you think something is funny, Dumbledore?"

"Forgive me Minister" Dumbledore said not at all meaning his words.

"I know what you mean Headmaster. The look on his face was priceless." Sirius said

Dumbledore tried to send a stern look at his former student, but failed miserably seeing as he had a wide smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Dumbledore what was that?" Fudge asked

"I believe that was a shield patronus, Cornelius." Dumbledore said happily

"Can't you take it down?" The Minister asked

"Cornelius, a shield patronus is an auto automatic spell. Once it is cast there is no need for a wand or any incantations, it simply senses when a dementor is around and goes off. Then again the emotional connection needed between the caster and person that is being protected is so strong, the spell is hardly seen and to have one of that strength? Nearly impossible. I don't know anyone with that strong of a patronus." When Dumbledore said the last part he winked at Sirius, but Fudge didn't catch on. The headmaster knew from the moment he saw the stag who had cast the patronus. Ingenious. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Minister, I will again have to ask you to give Mr. Black a trial. Another interesting aspect of shield patroni is that they cannot be taken down by anyone but the caster."

By now Fudge looked ready to blow, but finally relented and set the trial date for September 15th . Dumbledore followed the aurors as they took Sirius back to his cell. Once the aurors had left Dumbledore spoke.

"Am I right in guessing it was Harry?"

Sirius nodded before saying, "He always has been reckless."

"Yes he follows after his father and godfather in that aspect" Dumbledore said before saying, "Well I do believe that if I don't get back to Headquarters and spread the news, Harry won't have a very festive birthday. So I'll be off. Good day Sirius."

When Albus got back to headquarters almost the whole Order was there in honor of Harry's birthday but no one looked very happy. Then when they saw Dumbledore walk in beaming they crowded around, all but Remus, Harry and all present Weasleys.

"What happened Albus?" McGonagall asked impatiently.

Everyone grew quiet as Dumbledore began to speak. "Sirius has not been Kissed, and instead the Minister has set a trial date for him on September 15."

Everyone was silent as they got over the shocking news, and Remus was the first to do anything. The Marauder gave a short laugh before pulling Harry into a hug that he returned. Ron and Hermione joined in as everyone else was whooping with delight. The party was much more lively after that and Dumbledore called an Order meeting for that night.

Later that night, The Order was gathered in the ballroom. Dumbledore explained what had happened and what he had seen carefully leaving out the patroni's form.

"I bet it was Potter." Snape sneered.

"Severus, you blame Harry for everything. The boy's patronus can't possibly be that powerful. He's only 16." Molly said

"Actually Molly," Remus said cutting in, "Harry's patronus is remarkably powerful. I taught him the spell myself in his third year. And I didn't see it, but Harry's first corporal patronus drove hundreds of Dementors away. I am inclined to agree with Severus at this point." Remus said.

That had the whole Order arguing. Eventually Minerva wrote down what side everyone was on. Only Snape, Remus, McGonagall, Arthur, Fred and George believed Harry had done the patronus, while everyone else firmly maintained that Harry couldn't have done it. Remus was sent to fetch Harry to settle the dispute. The two came back minutes later, and Harry looked extremely amused as McGonagall explained the situation.

"Who was the first one to say it was me?" he asked curiously

"That would be me" Snape said from his seat.

"Then I would have to congratulate you for finally being right about me doing something." Harry said as the part of the Order that disagreed started gaping. "What?" he asked looking at the disbelieving looks he was getting.

"Why don't you show us your patronus then boy." Moody said.

Harry shrugged before standing and saying, "_Expecto Patronum!_" The familiar glowing stag erupted from Harry's wand tip. It cantered around the room before coming to a stop in front of Harry, bowing, and dissolving into thin air. Harry sat back down in his seat next to Remus in the silence. Suddenly the twins broke out into choruses of 'We told you so! We told you so!'

"So Harry, how did you put up a shield patronus around Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't put up a shield patronus around Sirius." Harry said and everyone looked confused.

"But you just said-" Tonks started and Harry cut across her.

"I didn't put up a shield patronus" he repeated then continued, "I put up two."

"What!?" Dumbledore yelped. Everyone was surprised by his reaction. He was usually the calm one.

"Er, I put up two." Harry said cautiously.

"Harry one shield patronus is extremely draining, but two? Impossible. I myself haven't even up held one of that strength for more than a week. How long have you had them up exactly?"

Harry looked faintly embarrassed before answering, "Since the day after I left the Dursley's."

"And you don't feel drained at all?" Dumbledore asked

"No"

Dumbledore was looking at him like he had never seen anything like him and everyone else was gaping again.

"You lot are starting to freak me out." he said slowly

Randomly Tonks asked, "So how was Sirius doing?"

Dumbledore was about to answer when Harry pulled the mirror out of his pocket, and said, "Sirius"

Dumbledore stopped and everyone was quiet as Sirius answered.

"Harry, I don't have a clock but I'm guessing that's it's either really late at night, or really early in the morning. What's up?" Sirius said sleepily.

Harry only smiled before turning the mirror so everyone could see Sirius and Sirius could see everyone.

"Oh. Erm, hello. I forgot you lot always have your meetings in the dead of night when any sane person would be sleeping. And yes, Snape," Sirius said cutting across Snape as he was about to say something, "I do realize that since I went to those meetings as well I just called myself insane, but we all already knew that."

That broke the silence and everyone was laughing. Harry stayed with the mirror for the rest of the meeting, and when it was over, by Sirius's request, Harry gave the mirror to Remus before heading up to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: Well that's the revised second chapter. Please read and review.

Dogstar


	3. At Hogwarts Again

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update, with school starting my life has been very hectic. So here's the next chapter. More and more people are reviewing and adding my story to their story alert list all I can say is Thank You for the continued support. There have even been 333+ hits to my story WOW!

And lets continue, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and all characters that go with, that's J.K Rowling. Not me. Unfortunately.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry's Birthday came with a bang, Mrs. Weasley had given Harry one of the biggest birth-day cakes known to the Wizarding World. And along with Harry's 16th Birth-day went September 1st, so Harry was back at Hogwarts studying in his 6th year. Professor Lupin had reluctantly returned to teach, because no one else had wanted the job, not even Snape.

"No surprise really," George had said one evening at dinner, "One's dead, another's memories have been removed, one Death Eater in disguise, and one evil git that got attacked by centaurs." Fred and George were bummed that they couldn't go back to Hogwarts, especially after seeing Remus's lesson plans. Harry had even been given permission from Dumbledore to continue the D.A., but the first meeting of that term wouldn't be until after Sirius's trial. Everyone but the Slytherins were delighted to have their favorite Defense Professor back. It was about a week away from Sirius's trial before anything exiting happened.

" Hermione! Can't we call it a night already? We've been working on Homework for the past 4 hours."

"Whatever Ronald, but don't come to me tomorrow begging me to revise your Charms essay ."

" Night Hermione" Harry said with a yawn as he climbed the stairs to the Boy's Dormitories. The Boys were getting ready, for hopefully a good nights sleep, but little did they know that they wouldn't get that pleasure tonight.

" Ron ,you move and I swear I'll tear you limb from bloody limb!" Harry furiously whispered. Ron ceased to move immediately, sensing that his friend's threat was not an empty one.

"'_Stupefy_!'" The jet of red light from Harry's wand hit the rat directly on the side.

" Gotcha you betraying git!"

"It's Scabbers!" Ron said in amazement.

"No it's Barney the Purple Dinosaur." Harry said sarcastically.

"Who's Barney the Purple Dinosaur?" asked Ron who was thoroughly confused.

" Muggle thing." Harry said as he and Ron went down to the Common Room so they didn't wake their Dorm mates. He transfigured a quill that someone had left behind into a cage big enough for the human Pettigrew, casting an unbreakable charm on it, and put Wormtail inside and locked it.

"'_Enervate_'"

Harry said but still keeping his wand trained at the traitorous rat.

"Well change back you sniveling coward." Harry snarled, looking every bit his Animagus form. Wormtail slowly changed to his human form beginning to think this wasn't the best idea." Har-Harry, I c-came to talk t-to you. "He stammered "I-I want to help Sir-Sirius, it's m-my fault he's in Azkaban i-in the fir-first place."

Harry glared at Pettigrew murderously. "You expect me to believe that you just waltzed into Hogwarts, to tell me of all people that you want to help Sirius who you betrayed almost 15 years ago?!"

Even in Peter's head that sounded stupid, but he was starting to doubt his own cleverness anyway. "Y-Yes"

Harry seemed to consider what Pettigrew had said then, with a Marauderish smile said "Hmm I don't know, we better ask Professor Lupin."

Pettigrew gulped at the mention of his former friend, but didn't say anything. Harry pointed his wand at him, and said "'_Incarcourius_'" Thin cords shot out of Harry's wand binding Pettigrew. He unlocked the cage and then said "'_Mobilicourpus_!'" Pettigrew rose out of the cage, and floated right in front of Harry's wand.

"You're spending too much time in the Library mate" Ron said in an amazed tone of voice.

" I've got to if I want to have anything to teach the D.A. Get out the map we don't want to run into anyone."

Ron activated the map and carefully made their way down to Professor Lupin's office. Remus was amazed at what Wormtail had to say and took him to Dumbledore after Peter had talked to him he signaled for the boys to get to bed.

The next morning Harry and Ron caught Hermione up with the Pettigrew issue. She was astounded that Pettigrew actually had the gall to come here, but enthusiastically agreed that it would help Sirius's case immensely. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts after breakfast that day so after Ron had stuffed his face and Hermione and Harry had eaten a moderate breakfast they headed there along with all the other 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Malfoy's group especially had given Remus a hard time, but Gryffindors had risen and protected their favorite teacher. Remus remembered one particular encounter between Malfoy and Harry one night he had been patrolling.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Potter" Malfoy had called from the opposite side of the corridor. "I heard that you and that half-breed were friends." _

"_Don't call him that!" Harry had growled and taken his wand out._

"_And why not Potter he's a werewolf" Malfoy smirked knowing that he was effectively pushing Harry's buttons. What he didn't know was that it was not wise to do so._

" _And what does that make you Malfoy?" Harry had spat "Because he happens to posses more qualities that makes a person a human than you do." he said ticking off his fingers, " Kindness, Respect, and many more but if I named them all we would be here all night , but alas I have homework to do. Maybe I'll get Fred and George to remind you for me."_

_Malfoy had stepped back a little knowing that whatever the Weasley twins would do to him would be embarrassing, and probably painful._

_End Flashback_

Sure enough the twins' next prank was centered on Malfoy, and had him doing many embarrassing things. He hadn't said anything about Remus since then. In this particular class, they were covering nonverbal spells as they were being required in almost all their classes now. It had taken them awhile , but Harry and Ron had finally gotten it with extra help from Hermione, who, naturally had been the first in the class to do it. Harry knew they were going to have to practice them in the D.A. That night Harry ate dinner quickly seeing as the Full Moon was to rise within the half-hour. The Marauder still didn't know he was an animagus. He, Hermione, and Ron had been studying how to do it since the middle of 5th year. He had achieved his form of a large black dog. (1) Hermione and Ron were almost there, but Harry was amazed that he had transformed before Hermione. Harry pondered this as he made his way down to the Shrieking Shack, hoping that he was there before the Professor, the expression on his face would be priceless. If only dogs could hold cameras...

Thankfully he gotten there a second before Remus and was able to become the dog before he came in. When Remus walked into the shack sitting in font of him was a dog that looked exactly like Padfoot. He rubbed his eyes, thinking it was a dream. The dog just looked him like it was laughing at him. He looked at the dog thoroughly, making eye contact. The dog's eyes were a sparkling emerald green, he knew those eyes. How could he not? Those were Lily's eyes, Harry eyes.

" Why you little marauder!" Remus said walking farther in, and petting Harry's head. He growled playfully at being petted, before the Full Moon rose. Harry backed up a few feet whining encouragement as Remus made the painful transformation into a werewolf. Moony stood up and looked around before lunging at Harry. Harry yelped and jumped out of the way. They say that the eyes are the doors to the soul, well Moony's soul was laughing at him. He lightly smacked the werewolf's shoulder with his paw. Moony tackled him. The rest of the night was spent in a similar manner until the moon waned. They made their way to the castle together before parting ways. Remus to his office, and Harry to the Gryffindor Common Room seeing that it was a Saturday. Both hoping that next month there would be another Animagus with them.

AN: Finally finished! Up Next: **Sirius's Trial**

(1) I know already explained that Harry was an Animagus, this is just in more detail.

See you soon! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, You Are The Best!!!


	4. The Trial

AN: Hello people! As impossible as it may seem, I AM alive. Sorry it took soooooo long to update. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! To everyone that reviewed, now without further ado here's the last and final chapter to The Patronus:

**The Trial**

The day of Sirius's trial Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Savoir of the Wizarding World, woke up with his best friend standing over his bed.

" You alright mate? You were yelling in your sleep again." Ron said looking concerned. Harry sat up to see the all his dorm mates starring at him. He groaned.

" Don't worry about Sirius Harry, we've got too much evidence, it'll be okay."

" Sirius Black? I saw about his trial in the Daily Prophet, I'm sure they'll get him Harry." Seamus said trying to be helpful.

" They better not," Harry said, and continued seeing the confused faces around him, " Sirius is innocent. He didn't do anything the Ministry says he did.-" but Harry was cut off by Seamus who said, "And you are going to believe a murderer?". "No, I'm going to believe my Godfather" Harry continued, "He and my dad were like brothers, Sirius wasn't even their Secret Keeper, it was Pettigrew."

" Even if that is true, Black still blew up that street with all the muggles on it." Dean said.

" He didn't do that either," Ron said taking over, " It was, again, Pettigrew, he cut off his own finger, and transformed into a rat, and ran."

Neville started to say that Pettigrew wasn't registered, but Harry beat him to it. " No he isn't registered, and neither was my dad or neither is Sirius. They all became Animagus's in their 5th Year to help Remus, er Professor Lupin during his transformations-"

Just as he said that Hermione barged in. " You two aren't ready yet? We're going to be late! Hurry up! Professors Lupin and Dumbledore are waiting for you!" She left and Harry and Ron dressed at top speed saying frantic goodbyes to their friends.

Sirius Black was nervous, who wouldn't be? Today would decide his future. He sat there contemplating the trial's outcome when he got barreled over by Tonks, who said, "Uncle Siri!"

"Nice, intimidating name Black. Siri, honestly!" Kingsley laughed.

"Hello to you too Nymphy, and shut up Kingsley." Sirius said deciding to fight fire with fire.

Tonks punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Don't call me Nymphy!"

"Then don't call me Siri" Sirius said with his arms crossed.

"Children! I believe we have a job to do." Kingsley said. Both he and Tonks turned to look at him.

"I'm not going to hate you for doing your job" Sirius said simply while hold his hands out in front of him. Kingsley bound them, loosely, together. Sirius looked like he just remembered something and said, "Tonks, go over to the bed and under the pillow there's a mirror grab it and hold on to it for me will ya?" he asked

Tonks pocketed it, said "Sure" and then she and Kingsly walked him to the courtroom.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professors Lupin and Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry as a group and walked themselves down to Courtroom 12.

The group sat on the defense side of the Courtroom. As everyone else arrived they were shocked to see Harry Potter on the Defense side calmly talking to friends. On the inside however, Harry was extremely nervous. But he had resolved to not let anyone else see it. So when one brave Wizmagot member approached him and asked "Mr. Potter, are you sure you're on the right side? Prosecution is on the other side you know." he said eyeing Lupin.

"Yes, I'm quite sure seeing as this is Defense." he said just as calmly then he saw who the Wizmagot member held in his gaze and he continued, "Do you have a problem with who I share my company with sir?"

"No, not at all Mr. Potter" the man said as he walked away.

Inside Dumbledore was applauding his student but he just said, "Masterfully handled Harry." Who was high-fiveing Remus.

As soon as every one were assembled (Fudge and Umbridge were the last to arrive) the Minister called for Sirius to be brought in. Tonks and Kingsley led him in and took him to his chair that tied him down.

Fudge began the trial by listing everything Sirius was accused of. Then he calmly asked who had cast the Patronus. Harry raised his hand. Umbridge who was furious as soon as she layed eyes on the boy asked sweetly "That wasn't a very wise desicison was it Mr. Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said slowly as if talking to someone slow in the head, "It obviously was wise to me or I wouldn't have done it Madame Umbridge."

The former Professor lost her temper, raised her wand and yelled "IMPERIO!"

Everyone assembled gasped as one as the spell hit Harry. Tonks was trying to calm down Sirius while her own hair was betraying her forced calm and turning red and Remus was struggling to hold Ron back. The fact that Remus was struggling said that he wasn't trying very hard since, with his werewolf strength he could have held Ron easily.

The whole room ceased to move when Harry's eyes glazed over and he bent down, picked up his dropped wand pointed it at Sirius,...

You know I could be very evil and cut it off here, but since that is EXTREAMLY short and I haven't updated in sooooooo long I decided to keep going, but you never know what will happen..

... but spun his body around and silently disarmed Umbridge instead.

" Well that certainly wasn't very strong at all! I didn't hardly even have to try!" Harry said pocketing his wand as an Auror led her out of the room. A flustered Fudge continued, Persecution witnesses followed each with the same story. " Oh saw him blow up the street" that kind of thing. But when they started calling Defense witnesses it got more interesting. First Remus testified, then Dumbledore, then Ron then Hermione and finally Harry.

"Well if that's all for Defense-" Cornelius started but was cut off by Dumbledore saying " Oh no, Minister. We have one more witness. Another Auror came through a door leading Peter Pettigrew.

Peter was questioned under Verateserum once everyone got over the initial shock .

"What is your name?" Fudge asked

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter said

"Can you tell us about November 1 1981?"

"I was scared since I had just told my master the whereabouts of the Potters' hiding place, and knew that Sirius would be after me since he was the only one to know I was secret keeper. He cornered me on a muggle street with his wand out. I knew that everyone even Remus thought that Sirius was Secret keeper, so I yelled 'James and Lily Sirius! How could you?' Then I blew up the street cut off my own finger, transformed into a rat and ran. Leaving everyone to believe Sirius had done it."

"You transformed into a rat?" one Wizmagot member asked perplexed

"Yes, I am an Animagus."

"When did you do that?" Fudge asked

"My 5th Year at Hogwarts"

"Why-" Fudge started but was cut off by Amelia Bones calling, "Irrelevant"

Sirius grinned. He had always liked that witch.

"Minister, may I ask a few questions?" Dumbledore asked

Fudge nodded and Dumbledore asked "Is it true you helped Lord Voldemort return to power?"

"Yes" Pettigrew said earning a gasp from the crowd

"Did you kill Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes"

"That's all Minister" Dumbledore said disgusted.

At the end the Wizmagot voted and it was a disgruntled Minister that said "It would seem Mr. Black that you are free to go"

Harry's group cheered while Harry himself ran to his now free Godfather and gave him a hug.

THE END

AN: Well that's the end of that! Hoped you liked it. I don't know when the sequel will be up b/c I have so many ideas for it I'm trying to get them sorted out. Does any have an idea for a title for the sequel? And, not that I'm giving anything away hint hint, does anyone have any ideas for Ron's animagus form?

Until the sequel

DogstarBlack


	5. Update READ

Hello Everyone!!

If you were hoping this update would tell you that the sequel is up I am sorry to say that you are, unfortunately wrong.

**Where are you going!! There IS a point to this post. COME BACK!**

Now that you all have not left I can tell you that I do have the first chapter typed. My predicament lies in the fact that I have two versions of it. The original, which is my favorite, has one important event that changes the whole span of the story.

The modified version, still has some of the main key parts but has less action.

I will warn you. The reason I am giving you this choice is because the plot changing event in the original is slightly sick and/or twisted, and some of you may not like it.

Eventually I will get to posting both versions, but I want you, the readers, to choose which officially follows The Patronus. Also I will not be making an entirely new story, simply adding to this one. If you EVER want to see more of this story Please, _Please,_**PLEASE **review with your choice

Dogstar


	6. The Patronus: Part Two

AN: Hi everyone by a popular vote of 3:2 (not including my own vote) I will first post the original version of the sequel. If you really, really really, don't like it I will post the modified version soon. Sorry if this upsets anyone, but the vote was fair. Anywho on to the first chapter of the sequel of The Patronus!!

A few weeks after the trial everything was going perfectly for the new family of Sirius, Remus, and Harry. Sirius had gained custody of his godson, but unfortunately, had to register Padfoot his Animagi form. Sirius was staying at the castle with Harry and Remus to help his friend teach. Not that Moony needed it of course. Dumbledore had introduced Sirius immediately after they had returned from the Ministry. Not noticing the stares he was getting Sirius, and being the child at heart he was, he sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Hermione to join them for lunch, seeing as he had not had a decent meal in weeks. After getting over the shock many Professors had come to congratulate him. In between feeding his face Sirius met many members of the Gryffindor house. Neville, Seamus and Dean looked, speechless, at Harry who just wound up laughing at it all. Why not laugh? His life was looking up for once. Anyways, back to the few weeks after. The two remaining Marauders headed down to the shack to spend the night with Moony. When they arrived though, they were not alone. A large black dog was currently entertaining itself by rolling around on it's back, but as soon as he saw the tow men enter he barked in welcome, then walked up to them.

"Hello to you too. I was wondering if you were going to come." Remus said

At that the dog rolled it's eyes as if to say 'Well obviously'. Sirius meanwhile had no clue who the heck this dog was.

"Uh, Moony?" he asked looking at the dog

"Ah it would seem Padfoot's being a bit slow. If you would then, Harry." Remus said with a smile. The dog obliged by becoming an emerald-eyed, black haired, teenage boy.

"Well you're oddly quiet" Harry said watching Sirius as he struggled to come to terms with what he had just seen.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Harry" Remus said with a dramatic sigh. "I'm afraid it doesn't happen often."

That brought Sirius out of it and he shook his head.

"Who knew?" Sirius said

"I did" Harry said sarcastically

Sirius growled "Well obviously!"

All three of them started laughing, just before the moon rose. As Remus transformed Padfoot and Harry did as well. When the werewolf looked up they saw the familiar amber eyes of Remus, with just a hint of gold in them. Padfoot led the way out of the Shack, where they stopped to see Professor Dumbledore well away from the trashing branches of the Willow.

"Boys do happen to know where Harry is? He's not in the dorm room." Dumbledore said before the canines could take off.

Meanwhile the werewolf had looked at Padfoot before making the closest sound to a laugh he could make. Dumbledore seemed confused by this before Harry had transformed.

"Ah, Professor, I think I'll be fine for the night." Harry looked amused but not nearly as much as Padfoot and Moony, who was still making the slight hiccuping noise that passed as laughter for a werewolf.

Dumbledore, however, recovered quickly and said with a chuckle, "Well I'll be off then. Have a good night boys." He went back up to castle as Harry transformed and the three made their way into the forest.

The next day during classes no one could tell the Boy-Who-Lived had been out all night with a werewolf.

"So how'd it go last night?" Ron had asked quietly during breakfast

"Fine nothing really exciting happened." Harry said piling food onto his plate.

"Well I just can't wait until we can come with you." Hermione said "And don't you forget to call that meeting tonight,"

"Oh, right" Harry said pulling out his galleon and changing the date inconspicuously. A collective jump could be seen as those in the DA felt their own galleons grow warm and vibrate. They all looked towards Harry who was nodding slightly while eating his breakfast.

Later that night a group of kids could be found standing by a seemingly normal wall. Until that is, a door materialized. The kids opened it and went in excited. A few minutes later Harry was calling for order.

"Hi everyone I guess you still have your galleons on you then. Thats a good thing, because here I was thinking I would have to go around the whole school searching for each and every one of you... Not a task I wanted to be doing but this makes it so much easier. Now before we begin any questions?"

"What happened last June?" Hannah asked from the back.

"Last June, Ok Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna if you could join me up here please?" Harry asked as soon as they were assembled Harry continued "This is the group of prats that wouldn't stay behind and let me go off to the Ministry by myself. Ok they aren't prats, but they are all bloody stubborn. You see I got this vision of Voldemort in the Ministry and went to head him off. Umbridge stopped us, we gave Umbridge to the centaurs. So then we rode Hagrid's threstrals to the Ministry. Where we all got in a fight with Death Eaters. Some... people from our side showed up and helped us in the duel. Hermione had been cursed, Ron had been attacked by a brain, Luna,and Ginny had broken her ankle and couldn't help us anymore, which left me and Neville. Great fighter he is too, but anyways Dumbledore shows up and is dueled by Voldemort. Bloody amazing never seen anything like it, but I wasn't marveling at that at the time, too worried about everything else going on. That's also when Sirius was caught but thats the gist of it anyway."

There were many wide eyed stares at this point but then Cho recovered and asked "Is it true that you put a shield patronus around Black?"

"Yes well actually two, but yeah anyone know anything about shield patroni?" Harry asked

After a few seconds Susan raised her hand and said "Shield Patroni are like a regular patronus, except that they can protect from a distance or around something, kind of like a ward in a sense that you could put it around a house or a room. The only real thing that makes Shield Patroni so rare is the fact that the emotional bond between the caster and the person or object has to be immensely strong, even more so for a corporal patronus. My auntie heard Minister Fudge talking about the patronus you put around Black. He said that it's the strongest patronus he had ever seen not mentioning the fact that it was a shield patronus. And you said you put up two? Wow. But enough about that I want to know how you got close enough to Black, while he was in Azkaban, to put up the patroni."

"Wow Susan. That's the kind of speech I would expect from Hermione. Very good. As for Fudge he didn't even know what shield patroni were until Dumbledore explained it to him after Sirius was supposed to be Kissed. Asked Dumbledore to take it down actually, the idiot, as for how I got close enough to put it up. I just followed in Sirius's footsteps, but instead of breaking out, I broke in." Harry paused as most people gasped at his words he grinned "It was easy really guards asleep no dementors in sight I was in and out. Anyway enough about my summer. Pair up disarming charms on 3."

The DA practiced flawlessly, and after two hours of review Harry called it a night, and sent the kids back to their dorms.

As Harry flopped down on a couch he had the room provide he said "You two can come out now." Ron and Hermione didn't know what he was talking about but they soon did as Sirius and a tiered looking Remus materialized on the couch next to Harry.

"You should be asleep Moony" Harry said worriedly

"Oh come on, I get enough of this with Padfoot. I'm fine." Remus said sounding agitated

"Ok..." Harry said and then added in an undertone to Ron "Remind me not to ever mention sleep."

Remus growled playfully "I heard that"

"Heard what?" Harry asked obliviously "We're going down to the Chamber to get some Animagus practice in. You could come if you want to."

The trio got up looking at them expectantly.

"Well are you coming? It's not like you can get in without Harry." Hermione asked.

"What Chamber are we talking about?" Sirius asked as they made their way down to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Nothing much..." Ron started

"Just the Chamber of Secrets." Harry finished.

"The what?" Remus said weakly as they walked into Myrtle's bathroom.

"The Chamber of Secrets. And before you ask, no it's not just a legend. But only a Parselmouth can open it. Killed a basilisk down here in my second year, stupid thing almost took me with it."

Harry briefly explained his second year.

"Oh, hee hee, hi Harry" Came a girlish voice from above

Harry sighed inaudibly "Hi Myrtle. How are things?"

"Oh going fine for a ghost, Harry. Are you and your friends going down the sink again?"

"Yeah we are Myrtle see you when we get back." Harry turned to the sink.

'_Open' _Harry hissed. The two Marauders jumped as the sinks began to move to create an open tunnel.

"You aren't serious?" Sirius asked

"No you are." Harry said as they pushed him down the drain. Literally. They went towards Remus next.

"I think I'll just jump." Remus went down then Hermione, then Ron, and finally Harry. He then led them safely to the large main chamber. They began to practice, Harry included. When Harry transformed he noticed something slightly off. Slightly wasn't the word for it. Instead of his usual dog form he was now an emerald-eyed, black-maned lion.

"How does that work?" Harry asked weakly as he returned to normal.

"You've accessed your second form. Not everyone has one, but once you have your second form, you can't use your first one. But a lion! That's a really huge achievement, the last lion animagi was Godric Gryffindor himself. Good job Harry!" Remus said

Just as he finished saying that they heard another small pop. Hermione had transformed into a beautiful light brown, almost sandy looking, wolf.(1) She barked happily, then padded around testing out her new legs. Harry joined her as a lion while they waited for Ron to transform. Thirty minutes later he did as a handsome red panther.(1)

"Wonderful guys! Thats awesome!" Remus said as Padfoot joined the two large cats, and wolf. As Padfoot, Harry and Ron ran around chasing and play fighting with each other Hermione padded over to Remus and sat down next to where he was leaning against the wall watching with a sad smile. She whined to get his attention. He looked down at her and rubbed her head.

"Why aren't you playing with them?" Remus asked her.

The wolf nudged his leg, and he sat down as well. She layed her head on his shoulder and watched the group. Hermione knew Remus felt left out, but was trying hard not to show it. She transformed into herself and gave him a hug.

"We're only doing for you. You know that right?" She asked

If any of the other animagi noticed Hermione and Remus's conversation they ignored it knowing Hermione could get Remus feeling better. Sirius may be his best friend, but there were somethings guys just didn't understand about each other. Remus nodded. She smiled then got up transformed, then pulled Remus into the fray of wrestling animals as well. They stayed down in the Chamber for a while before going back up.

A week later on Friday night Dumbledore came back from a Wizmagot meeting, looking somber. After dinner he called Remus to is office, but Harry knew something bad was going on so he followed under the Invisibility Cloak. In Dumbledore's office he and Remus began talking.

"Remus my boy, the Wizmagot has reached a decision about the law I told you about a few days ago."

Remus stiffened then nodded for Dumbledore to continue. Harry was trying to figure out what law he was talking about before he remembered walking in on a conversation a few days back.

_Flashback_

"_So Remy, what did old Dumble's want?" Sirius asked leaning casually back in his seat._

"_Umbridge proposed another law"Remus said_

_Sirius ceased to look casual at all and instead looked mad and worried._

"_What's the hag done now?" He asked_

"_Nothing's happened yet, but she proposed that werewolves should be" Remus paused here and Harry knew that Remus had noticed him but Remus continued anyway, "that werewolves should be enslaved."_

_Sirius looked furious and said "That bitch. That probably won't pass Remus. Not with all Dumbledore's friends in the Wizmagot."_

"_Yeah well, all we can do is hope." Remus said bitterly._

_End Flashback_

As Harry remembered this his blood froze. Dumbledore was acting somber, and the only reason for that would be that the law had passed.

"Remus, I'm sorry to say that the law has passed." Dumbledore said.

Remus closed his eyes for a minute then he opened them again.

"Now what?" he asked quietly.

"You would most likely want to leave your wand here, just in case. Then an arorar will be here in a few minutes." Dumbledore explained

Remus nodded then hid his wand on a shelf, but then the fire in the fireplace turned green and Tonks came tumbling out. She had to be wearing what had to be the closest thing Remus had seen to her natural looks. She had long slightly curly black hair and grey eyes. She stood up, brushed herself off and looked around. She saw Remus and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, while whispering apologies. He calmed her down, then turned around, pulled the cloak off Harry and into a hug.

"That never works with me you know that." Remus said as he let go of Harry. "Now go find Padfoot and try to keep him out of Azkaban, Ok?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded then looked like he wanted to say something, but just nodded again and left.

As Harry left Remus looked at Tonks and said "Ok where are we going?"

AN: backs away from slowly forming mob of readers Um Ok yeah if you don't like it tell me, if you like it tell me.

About th second form thing, thats just something I totally made up, because I liked Harry better as a lion than a dog.

(1): If you don't like the Animagus forms I chose I am sorry but it is my story.

Dogstar


	7. The Patronus: Part II of Part Two

AN: Hi everyone I hope that you all enjoyed that last chapter. Yes the whole slavery thing was the slightly sick and twisted part, and it doesn't get too sick and twisted because I'm not a huge fan of that myself. As I type this I have gotten five reviews for the last chapter all thankfully positive. Thank You to everyone that ever reviews for this story. Hope you enjoy.

After he had left Dumbledore's office Harry had raced to the Defense office where Sirius had said that he would wait for Remus, as they were planning to go down to the Three Broomsticks.

"Sirius," Harry panted when he got there, "I think you need to go talk to Dumbledore." Harry could probably had explained it, but he did not want to be in the way when Sirius found out. Sirius was very loyal, and **very **protective of anyone he considered family.

"Why Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly, because on top of the fact that his godson looked like he had just run around the castle a couple of times, Harry was very pale, and looked worried himself.

Harry caught his breath and said "Dumbledore can explain it better than I can."

Sirius looked back at Harry before walking quickly to the Headmaster's office, whatever had Harry this worked up could not be good.

After seeing Sirius leave Harry walked slowly towards the doors. He had to get out for a minute. When he was outside, he transformed into his lion form, and went to lie down under the trio's favorite tree. If he had hated Umbridge before, he practically loathed her now. Remus didn't deserve this, and probably half of the other werewolves out there didn't either. After a few minutes of brooding about this he stood and let out a really loud roar that seemed to express all his frustrations with Umbridge and Fudge. A whine from behind him told him he wasn't alone, and he whirled around snarling, thinking that Fang, Hagrid's boar hound had come to investigate the noise, but instead he found a wolf and a panther. He stopped snarling and sighed while transforming. The other two did as well and sat next to him under the old beech tree.

"Sirius told us about Remus, Harry." Hermione said softly "He needs to talk to you."

"It'll be okay mate." Ron said

Harry snorted "How do you know?"

"Because we're dealing with you." Ron said obviously "Everyone knows you can get out of everything, be it Voldemort or the Ministry you're good at getting out of things." Ron said

Harry grinned. "The thing is though Ron, I'm not the one wanting to get out of something."

"Your point is?" Ron asked

Harry smacked Ron in the back of the head.

"Come on, lets go inside." Hermione said. They did so and they went to Sirius's and Remus's rooms in the castle. When they got there they saw Sirius waiting for them.

"Can I talk to Harry alone please guys?" he asked upon seeing them enter.

"Of course. We'll be in the Common Room." Hermione said. The two left leaving Sirius and Harry alone.

"I'll be able to go get him tomorrow." Sirius said breaking the silence

"We'll" Harry said instantly

"What?" Sirius asked

"Not 'I'll', we'll" Harry said making eye contact with his godfather. "I'm coming with you"

"Harry..." Sirius said making it clear that he didn't want Harry to go.

"Moony is as much my family as he is yours." Harry said sounding slightly agitated, before Sirius could finish. "I'm coming"

Sirius could see that Harry was going to keep insisting until he relented, so he did. The next morning Sirius and Harry got up before everyone else so they could go to Gringotts before they went to get Remus. Apparently slaves costed 50 galleons. When the school did get up and got to breakfast the day's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ was waiting for them. As people read it and the newspaper got passed around it became deathly quiet as more than a few students checked and re-checked the staff table. Once they had seen the fact that their werewolf professor was not in attendance, and neither was Professor Black The student body looked, horror-stricken, at Dumbledore, who spoke.

"Yes, unfortunately what you have read in the _Daily Prophet_ is true. But I am quite sure that both Professors Black **and **Lupin will be back in a few days."

Slowly quiet talk resumed in the Hall.

Meanwhile, Harry and Sirius had just arrived at the Slave Trade. The building looked pleasant enough on the outside, but Harry knew that things were not pleasant on the inside. They told the receptionist what they wanted, and were led to a hallway that strongly reminded Harry of a muggle dog kennel. That alone disgusted Harry not mentioning some of the looks he got from the people inside. Sirius seemed unfazed by the looks, not that he didn't care, Harry realized, Sirius was just used to it. Inmates in Azkaban had looked the same. But Harry felt he could never get used to it. Especially since the people inside hadn't done anything wrong. As they walked down the hallway they kept an eye out for Remus. As they neared the end Harry got worried. What if someone had already taken him? But Harry's fears were pushed aside when they finally saw Remus, asleep.

"What about this one?" Sirius asked

"Ah yes he's available. Go straight to the end of the hall and through the door on the right. Someone will be with you in a minute." An assistant said.

Harry and Sirius complied and sat down in chairs provided in the room. 10 minutes later a man came in, took one look at them and smiled brightly. Sirius stood and shook his hand , and Harry followed suit.

"Harry Potter and Sirius Black! What an honor. Tell me what can I do for you today?" The man asked after introducing himself as Henry Dodge.

"Well Mr. Dodge I believe we already picked out a werewolf." Sirius said smoothly. It had been decided that Sirius would be doing all the talking. Harry didn't know if he could trust his voice without cursing the man in front of him.

"Ah yes. Now who will be the owner?" Dodge asked

Sirius had been about to answer but Harry cut in. "Both of us, sir." Harry sent a small glare Sirius's way in return for the one Sirius was giving him.

"Alright then if you have the required amount of galleons on you," Dodge asked and Sirius pulled out a sack of galleons and gave it to him. "Alright then if you could drink this then. It gives you complete control over the werewolf's actions and magic." He said handing them both a vile of potion. Harry and Sirius looked at each other before downing it.

"If you both would sign this." Dodge handed Sirius a contract witch he read over before signing it and handing it to Harry who signed it as well.

"Here is some information and guidelines. Also, just so you know, he will be branded with a silver W on his right wrist. Now if you would excuse me, I'll go get him."

'_Will be'_ the words rang in Harry's head. That meant it hadn't happened yet, but was about to. Evidently Sirius was thinking the same thing as he turned pale. They waited a few minutes in silence before a door in the back of the room opened, revealing Remus being pushed by Mr. Dodge. Had the man looked at either Sirius or Harry when he had pushed Remus onto his knees in front of them, he might (more likely probably would) have turned and ran right then. Sirius's eyes had grown dark and stormy, while Harry's eyes held a spark no one but Voldemort or his Death Eaters had ever been privileged enough to have seen before. Both of the looks said _'I so want to curse the hell out of you right now' _

Sirius regained his composure and asked, "Are there any charms on him we should now about?"

"Yes, a silencing charm, and one that temporarily modifies his hearing and smell. They can be removed once you get him back home. Have a good day gentlemen. You can floo out." Dodge left leaving Harry, Sirius and Remus alone. Sirius stood and pulled Remus onto his feet seeing as his arms were bound behind him. Remus still hadn't looked up from the ground and Sirius whispered in his ear, "Let's get the hell out of here Moony."

Remus looked up at that. He turned around to see Sirius behind him and Harry next to him. Sirius led him to the fire and used some floo powder that was beside it.

"We're going home." Sirius flooed with Remus and Harry went behind them. They arrived at Marauder Manor a few seconds later. Marauder Manor was a house that the Marauders had shared after they had graduated. It was rather large, and Sirius had asked Winky and Dobby to clean the place up so it was livable again. It was exactly like they had left it, and Sirius had visited soon after he was freed. He was working on getting the place ready so the three of them could go home for Christmas. He had refurnished it, and had reclaimed his and Moony's rooms and had set one up for Harry. Winky had decided to stay and help them around the place. Sirius had just finished getting everything ready the day before, so it looked perfect in the entrance hall they had tumbled into. Sirius quickly undid all the charms on Remus, and freed his hands.

"Thanks" Remus said with a smile. Before Sirius knocked the wind out of him with a hug.

"Geese Padfoot" he gasped, then he looked around as Sirius let go. "I see you fixed up the old place."

"Yep. It was a surprise, I was going to wait for Christmas, but the need showed itself now." Sirius said sounding proud of himself

"Um, where exactly are we?" Harry asked

"Oh, Harry this, as the name suggests, Marauder Manor. Your father, Remus, Peter, and I lived here for a short time after we graduated, then we were all split up by the war, but we all met here from time to time." Sirius said. "Remy, I'm sure you're starving. Winky should be down in the kitchen, and your bedroom is where it's always been."

Remus nodded then asked "You haven't moved the bathroom on me have you?"

Sirius, while laughing assured Remus that he in fact had not moved the bathroom. After that Sirius gave Harry the Grand Tour which included the kitchen, dining room, study, library and living room on the first floor and their bedrooms and the two bathrooms on the second floor. There were three unused bedrooms just in case. By this time it was mid-afternoon. Sirius then decided that it was time to show Harry outside. Out the back door there was a large clear area, and a forest on the side. There was a also a beech tree, similar to the one at Hogwarts in the clearing, that looked as if it had been sat under a lot. But this was not what caught Harry's eye. That was the full-sized Quidditch pitch off to the right.

"That is awesome." Harry said

"I assume you're talking about the pitch?" Sirius asked amusedly.

"Obviously" Harry said still in awe

"It's just a pitch Harry."Sirius said

"Yes, but it's in the back yard." Harry said

Sirius laughed at that, but was then tackled by a lion two times his size. Sirius transformed as well and they wrestled around a bit, before going back inside. They had Winky make them dinner before retiring to the living room for multiple games a chess, and talks. After a while Sirius sent Harry to bed telling him that he was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Sirius too went to bed after checking up on Remus. He had remembered where his room had been, and had taken the stuffed wolf that was formerly in the center of the bed and put it on the nightstand. Sirius smiled and made to close the door before he heard Remus ask quietly, "Padfoot, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Sirius said walking over to sit next to Remus

"Padfoot, what's going to happen now" Remus asked as he sat up in the bed

"Nothing major is going to happen because of this. We'll stay here for a few days, then Dumbledore wants us to come back and teach. Are you Ok with that?" Sirius asked

Remus nodded with a smile. He loved teaching.

"Ok then we'll go back and teach all the kiddies to be mini-marauders and then set them loose on the Ministry. I like that plan how about you?"

Remus laughed then shook his head. "Only you, Padfoot, only you. Go to bed."

"That I shall do, Mr. Moony, that I shall do. After you show me your wrist."

Remus cringed. He hadn't looked at it himself yet, to focused on the pain after it happened, and right after his hands had been tied behind him. When he had gotten home he had eaten, taken a shower and gone to bed. So when he held his wrist out for his friend to see, he didn't know what to expect.

"Assholes" Sirius growled as he took Remus's arm gently in his hand to get a closer look. A silver W burned right into the skin, which had to hurt, a lot. He sat it back down and got up to leave.

"See you in the morning Remy" Sirius said quietly, "Need anything you know where I am."

"Same goes to you" Remus said as Sirius shut the door.

The next morning they were all up early, well earlier than noon anyway. Harry was getting ready to floo back to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus were coming back Tuesday, and Dumbledore had found a replacement professor for Monday. As Harry left the Headmaster's office after short, pleasant chat he made his way to the Great Hall where his friends were likely to be. Sure enough he found Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys." he said as he sat down beside them.

"Harry! You're back. Hows Remus?" Hermione asked. Everyone around quieted to hear Harry's answer. Harry smiled, stood, and amplified his voice. "To anyone that wants to know," he now had the whole Hall's attention "Professor Lupin is fine, and will be back on Tuesday, along with Professor Black."

Quite a few people cheered, others clapped, and still others ran out of the Hall to spread the news. The next day the trio was making their way to DADA. They didn't know who Dumbledore had gotten to cover the class, but they hoped it wasn't Snape. When they walked in they took their usual seats in the front as the rest of the class filed in as well.

"Hello, class. I am Professor Diana Umbridge." the woman said.

The whole class stiffened as a whole.

"Now, I know you probably remember my sister from last year, but it will be better if we put that behind us. So if you could turn to page 145 in your textbooks, and start reading, we'll have a wonderful day."

Harry growled as he opened his book, he already didn't like her, and he had been in the same room with her for about 10 minutes. She was exactly like her sister he was going to talk to Dumbledore about this. He was off his rocker. Then Harry and the half of the class that was in the D.A snorted at the subject material. They all knew Patroni.

"Mr. Potter, do you find anything funny? If not you and your friends should get to reading." Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice that reminded the class of former Professor Umbridge.

"Actually I do find something funny ma'am." Harry said

"And that would be what Mr. Potter?" She asked

"The subject material." Harry said simply

"Mr. Potter, Patroni are very, very important. They are not a laughing matter. Now read your book" she said sternly

"I know that. But I'm not reading because myself, and half of this class can already produce corporal Patroni." Harry said

Umbridge tittered a bit, then said "Detention, Mr. Potter. It does not do to lie."

The class, even Slytherins, were gaping at her, and Ron, Hermione, and Neville were furious. Harry shot them down with a glare saying he would handle this alone.

"Professor Umbridge, I do not lie. That is something your sister learned the hard way." She tried to interrupt here but Harry cut across her, "I will not be coming to your detention, and I don't care who you complain to, because your accusation has no grounds. And just so you know that I am not lying, '_Expecto Patronum!'_" A stag gracefully leaped out of Harry's wand cantered around the room then dissolved into a mist. Harry then invited every member of the D.A to show her as well.

"I do not lie, Professor Umbridge, as you can easily see. Besides, you can't learn Patroni from a book. Success comes from practice. Can you even produce a Patronus?" Harry asked the shocked woman. She shook her head slightly and Harry nodded. "I thought not. Good thing I learned from someone who can then. So unless you are really going to teach them, I think it would be best if I took over from here." She moved her mouth, but no words came out. She tittered again, then turned on her heel and left. The students whistled and clapped, and Harry was amused to see Malfoy among them, if a bit half-heartedly. Some of the students which included a few from every house began packing up while the DA members sat expectantly looking at Harry. Just as the other students were about to leave Harry spoke. "And where are you going?" He asked.

"You got rid of that horrid woman, and now we have no professor, so we're out of here Potter." one Ravenclaw said, but Harry locked the door before they could leave.

"We still have an hour and a half left. This is a double period. She was right, this is important, and all of you need to learn it." Harry said

"And whose going to teach us you? Don't make me laugh Potter." Pansy Parkinson said

"I've taught them, I think I can handle you too." Harry said "So sit down." Harry moved to the front of the classroom as Blaise Zambini from Slytherin and some other boys and girls he didn't know sat in their desks, but Parkinson and Malfoy stayed standing. Harry ignored them and centered on the kids that were listening besides the DA members that already knew this.

"Ok what are patroni made of?" Harry asked

The girl raised her hand and Harry said, "Yes Miss.?"

"Sarah Staff" she said "Patroni are positive thoughts. That's what dementors hate so it makes a perfect counter to them."

"Very good. I can't give points, but I'll write it down so Dumbledore or someone can give them to you later." She nodded and Harry continued. "Ok Patroni are positive beings, in the form of an animal that you feel protects you. Guardians if you will-" Harry continued to explain and in the middle Malfoy and Parkinson sat as well and began answering questions. As soon as Harry had finished explaining he clapped his hands together and said, "Ok now for the fun part. Practicing. Now I'm going to walk you through one of mine for an example." he preformed his patronus in slow motion, but the result was the same as the first. A large glowing stag.

"Potter?" another boy asked

"Yes?"  
"When did you produce your first corporal patronus?" she asked

"End of my third year. Remember when Sirius Black escaped the grounds? Well something had to drive those dementors away."

"Third year? That's really advanced. Wait. Professor Snape said hundreds of dementors had closed around Professor Black."

"That they had. Imagine it. First corporal patronus in front of hundreds of dementors, while trying to save your godfather from the Dementor's Kiss. Sound fun?" Harry asked

The students paled as they thought about that. The DA members had been talking this entire time, and now were watching Harry work with the other students. Half way through practicing most kids could produce a glowing vapor when Dumbledore and Umbridge walked in.

"Hello Professors. What can I do for you?" Harry asked without looking up from where he was correcting a Hufflepuff's wand movements.

"I see your doing a fantastic job Harry. Now Professor Umbridge came to me saying that you refused to come to detention and you forced her out of the classroom. Is that true?" Dumbledore asked. Umbridge was smirking behind him.

"Partially. She gave me a detention because she said I was lying when I said that half of the class could produce patroni. I was not lying and therefore will not be coming to the detention. I did not _force _her out of the classroom, merely said that patroni could not be learned from a book, and that if she couldn't do it properly that I would be more than happy to take over." Harry explained simply.

"I see. Is that what happened?" He asked the students.

They all nodded and Dumbledore turned to Umbridge.

"It does seem that your accusation had no grounds so, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'll find a new stand in thank you." Dumbledore said to her. She tittered again then turned on her heel and left.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, what in Merlin's name possessed you to hire her" Hermione asked.

"I really just wanted to see how long she would last and what you all would do about it. I must say you all rose to the occasion magnificently. None of the other classes did anything about her"

"Yeah, uh huh. Two more minutes and I would have lost it." Harry muttered. Some of the students laughed, while others nodded in agreement.

"Well be that as it may," Dumbledore said cheerfully, "You still did wonderfully and Harry you are a marvelous teacher. Now since you have no professor you may leave."

Most of the kids stayed where they were, and one Hufflepuff said, "Sir, if it's not too much of a problem, we do have class time left, and we do need to learn this so could we stay here?"

"Yes you could. If you wish to carry on."

Only three Slytherins left. After the bell rang the trio went to dinner seeing as DADA was their last class that day. The next day at breakfast the students arrived to see Professors Black and Lupin back at the head table. Most were talking happily. Professor Lupin was back and they didn't have the 2nd Umbridge hag anymore. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione came down for breakfast Harry waved cheekily to his guardians before sitting down at the Gryffindor table to eat. When it was their turn for Defense that day Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to the classroom, but were surprised to find they were not the first ones there. Malfoy and Parkinson were already in their desks smirking. Harry scowled and deliberately took the seat in the front row right in front of Malfoy. Hermione and Ron took seats on either side of Harry, with Hermione in front of Pansy. Neville arrived next and took the seat diagonal from Ron, catching on at what the trio was trying to do. Other D.A members arrived and joined in the plan silently, surrounding the two oblivious, still-smirking Slytherins. The other students that weren't in the D.A and weren't stupid enough to get near the two Slytherins, stayed on the other side of the classroom. As soon as everyone was assembled Sirius began.

"Alright everyone," he said, "Today we will be continuing on what you learned yesterday. Now from what the Headmaster has told us you had an interesting class yesterday. Harry, well done on teaching."

Here Malfoy chose to butt in quietly, "Teacher's pet." he hissed, "Or should I say the teacher is his pet?"

Unfortunately for him the whole class heard his comment because Sirius had chosen that particular moment to pause. Sirius turned to face Draco, unreadable expression on his face. Meanwhile D.A members had drawn their wands, and Harry had risen, pushing his bench back with a screech, and turned to face Malfoy, wand pointed directly between Malfoy's eyes.

"Take it back" he growled as his wand spit out red sparks.

"Harry calm down." Remus said quietly but forcefully into the silent classroom.

"There is a better way to settle this. How about a duel? Whoever loses gets a detention with the winner over seeing while the loser writes 150 lines of the winners choice. Agreed?" Remus asked

It was now Harry's turn to smirk

"Agreed"

Malfoy gulped. If he chickened out now he would be the laughing stock of the school. Refusing would be worse than loosing.

"Agreed" he said masking his fear, and putting on his usual sneer.

The class was still unnaturally silent as Sirius conjured a dueling platform and Harry and Malfoy got up on it on different sides.

"Bow," Sirius said. The boys complied, if just barely, "Begin"

Harry moved out of the way of a curse and fired three of his own in rapid succession, one strait to Malfoy, one to the left and one to the right. Draco rolled underneath, and fired a tripping jinx at Harry which he deflected. It continued in a similar fashion for some time before Harry got bored with the whole thing. He fired a reducto at the platform and a stunning and disarming charm into the air where Malfoy was sent by the force of the reducto. Harry caught Malfoy's wand expertly, before binding the other teenager as well. When Harry turned back towards the class he was surprised to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape in the audience as well. The Headmaster and Transfiguration professor were beaming proudly while clapping with the rest of the class. Snape however was merely sneering. Sirius had woken Draco and unbound him.

"Well then," Sirius said as Malfoy grudgingly went up to Harry to ask for his wand back.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that is detention for you tonight, here, with Harry. Now seeing as class is almost over. I advise all of you to get a head start to your next class."

Everyone but the trio and Dumbledore left.

"Harry, you didn't have to blow up at him like that." Remus said before Hermione rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"She's been wanting to do that since Friday night." Ron told the surprised werewolf.

"Moony, Malfoy needs to learn what is right and what is wrong, and for there to be consequences. Now I may not be the most ideal person to show him that but opportunity showed itself. We have to get to Transfiguration, but I'll be back later for that detention. See you two later. Bye Professor." Harry said. He and Ron gently pried Hermione off Remus, and went to Transfiguration. After they left Dumbledore said, "That comment of Harry's was very wise. I couldn't of said it better myself. I will be seeing you two later. Have a nice day." Dumbledore too left.

"Moony sometimes when Harry says something like that he reminds me of Lily." Sirius said wistfully

"I know, Padfoot." Remus said just as their next class began arriving.

AN: I thought that would be a good ending point of what is my longest chapter EVER. Please review. It makes me so happy and it makes me update faster if I have motivation. Hope you like it.

Dogstar


	8. The Patronus: Part III of Part Two

AN: Hola peoples!! See. I get reviews, I update then we're all happy. Yay! Sorry if I seem a little I hyper, my birthday was yesterday, and I ate way too much cake and I am still on a sugar rush. Also my super annoying siser won't leave me alone so this took a while to type. Anywho thanks to every one who reviewed you all rock. Here's the next chapter.

Later that night Harry was waiting for Draco in the Defense classroom. Harry had persuaded Sirius and Remus that he could handle Malfoy alone and they had left. But before Sirius had left he explained that after he had read the papers Mr. Dodge had given him he figured out that if they said things to Remus as a request it wouldn't be percivedas an order, and Remus wouldn't be made to do it. Malfoy was 20 minutes late and Harry was about ready to leave when the door opened and Malfoy slunk into the room.

"You're late." Harry said from his position of sitting on the edge of the professors' desk.

"Well Potter, this isn't exactly where I want to spend my night." Malfoy sneered as he sat his bag down on the floor next to one of the student desks in the front row.

"Then maybe you should learn to control what you say and do. Merlin knows that Voldemort isn't going to tolerate your crap. No, the first thing he'll do is Crucio your pure-blooded arse from here to Hong-Kong." Harry said standing.

"Don't talk about what you don't know about Potter. And don't tell me what to do." Malfoy sneered

"I probably know more that you about being one of Voldemort's slaves, Malfoy, and it's not very nice. Most get Crucio'd once or twice a night. It's no life to live Malfoy."

The Slytherin looked at him shrewdly and asked, "What are you trying to do Potter?"

"I'm trying to show you that you're going down the wrong path Draco. I don't want to see a classmate groveling at some psychotic megalomaniac's robes. Any classmate, that includes you." Harry said staring at Malfoy.

Draco was going over what Harry said in his mind when he continued.

"Just think about what I said, sit down, and start writing."

Draco did just that.

The next morning when the post came in the trio was talking when Errol dive-bombed the table. He landed in a bowl of sausages before Ron picked him up, and removed the letter he was carrying. Ron read it over quickly before handing it to Hermione, then Harry to read. It said,

_Ron, _

_I just thought you should know that Headmaster Dumbledore came by a few __nights ago to ask your father and I if we could take care of a young werewolf, and give her a good home. We agreed of course. Her name is Sara, but I am worried because she hasn't said anything to anyone yet. I was wondering if you could possibly ask Remus to come by after his classes today to talk to her. Show this letter to Ginny. _

_Mum_

_PS. I want you and Ginny to come with Remus to meet her._

But then there was more to the letter that looked as if it was hastily scribbled,

**Ron, **

**Mum doesn't know we're writing this because she doesn't want you to know what we're going to tell you. Dad came back from the Ministry last Friday and we overheard him telling mum that ****Percy**** voted ****for**** the werewolf law. Don't worry, Bill, Charlie, and us have already sent him a howler, but you could always send him one too. Not that we're encouraging anything.**

**Fred and George**

Ron gave the letter to Ginny to read, and finished his breakfast before he, Harry, and Hermione took the letter up to the head table to relay the message to Remus. That's why later that night Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Ginny flooed to the Burrow. Sirius had come along to talk to Molly. He was going to tell the two Weasley parents about the loophole he had found. When they tumbled out of the fireplace Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and the twins were waiting for them.

"Taken time off from the shop?" Ron asked. He still hadn't been inside, but was dieing to go look.

"We just took the day off little brother." Fred said

Molly rushed forward grabbed Remus by the arm and began pulling him upstairs. "Oh Remus I'm so glad you could come. Kids stay downstairs for a bit." she said. She pulled him up and to a door and finally let go of him.

"Sara is in there. We'll be downstairs, see if you can get her to come down as well." She went downstairs and left Remus at the door. He opened it and walked inside. Sara looked to be about 19. She looked around 5'9'' and had long dark brown hair. As Remus came in she didn't turn around from where she was sitting an a chair and looking out the window. Remus could sense the fear radiating off of her as he went to stand next to her.

"Sara?" he asked she finally turned to look at him and he continued. "Sara, I'm Remus Lupin, a friend of the Weasley's. Would you mind telling me whats wrong?"

She looked at him angrily for a second before she began to look simply frightened, and said, "I expect she's told you I'm a werewolf then." he nodded and she continued, "Well I'm just scared. Thats all."

Remus smiled at her and said, "Sara, I know the Weasleys. They are good people, and I can tell you from experience that they won't despise you for being a werewolf."

Sara listened to him then asked, "What do you mean 'I can tell you from experience'?"

Remus conjured a chair and sat next to her. Then, without saying anything he flipped over his right arm exposing the silver W tattooed there. Sara looked at the mark, speechless, before hesitantly looking up at Remus, who smiled, crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Yes I am a werewolf too. I would have thought you would have been able to sense it."

Sara mumbled something that sounded like, "Haven't really been paying attention,"

Remus laughed then Sara asked, "How many Weasleys are there exactly? I've only met Molly and Arthur"

"There are the twins, Fred and George. They're real pranksters, then there's Bill he works for Gringotts. Charlie works with dragons in Romania, Ron is in his 6th year at Hogwarts, and his best friends are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, then there's Ginny. She's the youngest, and the first girl Weasley for generations. The twins, Ron and Ginny are downstairs." Remus said.

Sara looked slightly surprised before asking, "And how do you fit into all this?"

"Ah, well remember how I said Ron was best friends with Harry Potter?" she nodded, "Well Harry's godfather, Sirius Black who is also downstairs, is my best friend, and both of us were like brothers to James Potter. And I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"You got to go to Hogwarts, then teach there? When were you bitten?" Sara asked bewildered.

"I was bitten when I was four, but Dumbledore said that as long as certain precautions were taken there was no reason I shouldn't go to Hogwarts. Then a few years back when Sirius escaped from Azkaban Dumbledore hired me, but I resigned when the students found out I was a werewolf. Then Dumbledore begged and pleaded for me to come back, since he never has been able to get a good Defense professor in. I agreed and here we are." Remus explained.

"You have a hectic life" Sara commented.

"Yes I do. Now I do believe the reason I was here is because Molly wanted to see if I could talk you into coming downstairs and if you don't Sirius will never let me live it down so," Remus said as he stood up and opened the door, "After you." Sara stood up as well, but she was beginning to look scared again.

"Come on, I'll be right behind you." Sara looked at him then went downstairs, if a little hesitantly. When they got to the living room Molly came up to her first and said, "Oh good, thank you Remus, Sara you must be starving. I have some soup in the kitchen, but first my sons, Fred, George, and Ron," Molly said pointing to each one in turn, "and my daughter Ginny. My other sons Bill and Charlie aren't here right now. And this is Sirius Black, a friend of the family."

Sara nodded and said, "Remus explained to me." Mrs. Weasley smiled and ushered her into the kitchen.

"Well done Remus." Arthur said patting the man on the back.

"I have quickly learned not to doubt him after the loss of many galleons." Sirius.

"Ah yes. I remember you and Prongs always making bets on countless stupid things, some of which had to do with me. I should think you would have learned, Padfoot, seeing as you lost most of those bets." Remus said

"Well Moony I believe Prongs was always asking why we needed the map if you were a walking, talking one." Sirius said jokingly.

Remus growled, while Fred and George were looking at each other.

"Would you by chance be talking about the Marauder's Map?" George asked "And did you possibly mention Messrs Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony?" Fred asked

"Yes to both." Sirius said confused.

"Then you know who the Marauders are then!" the twins said together. "Tell us!"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. Unfortunately they didn't see Ron vigorously shaking his head to stop before Sirius, smiling mischievously, said, "Mr. Padfoot" and Remus said, "Mr. Moony. Mr. Prongs was James Potter."

The twins were wide-eyed before, "No way. You can't be serious."

"Quite actually, I am in fact Sirius. I'm not lying either. We are the Maraders. If you like we could tell exactly what charms are on the map. Or you could simply compare handwriting. And then isn't it obvious. Moony? Come on." Sirius said pointing at Remus who rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know if that was the best idea Padfoot."

"Of course it was a good idea! Since when do I not have good ideas?" Sirius asked

"Since the day you were born." Remus said bluntly.

"Aw come on, Moony. That's not fair at all." Sirius whined, but Remus just ignored him.

"Arthur, if you want Sara can come to Hogwarts on the full moon, and I'll see if I can get Severus to make Wolfsbane for her." Remus said

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Arthur said

"Come on kids time to get back to school. See you Arthur, Fred, George." Sirius said. But the twins were still in shock over their new discovery. Remus poked his head into the kitchen and said "We'll be seeing you Molly. Bye Sara."

"Bye kids, do good in school." Molly said as they flooed out.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts Ron turned to the two Marauders and asked, "You know Fred and George practically worship the Marauders, right?"

Sirius got a mischievous look in his eyes that made Remus groan.

"Sirius you are a professor! You can't run around pranking everything that moves anymore!" Remus tried to explain. Meanwhile Ron and Ginny were inching towards the door.

"Oh no. You're the sell out. Not me. I am simply a cover-up. You're the professor, Lupin." Sirius said with fake malice, fighting back the urge to smirk.

"Fine Black. But I'm not covering up for your arse anymore. Then while you are trying to explain yourself to Dumbledore, I will be planning my entire scope of revenge on behalf of the whole school." Remus said smirking outright. Harry and Hermione had opened the door quietly and Hermione was recording the whole incident on a magical video recorder.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender and backed up a step. "Moony don't do something you'll regret."

"Padfoot you know fully well I never regret anything on the rare occasion that I plan and pull-off a prank. And you also know that my pranks are viciously embarrassing, but extremely funny to everyone but the victim."

"And this is when I remember _why_ you were a Marauder." Sirius said, "But that doesn't mean that I'm not bringing the Marauders back with a vengeance with the help of the Weasley twins' inventions. You've got to admit it sounds fun. Can't you imagine the look on Minnie's face when she learns the Marauders are back. She never even figured out who the Marauders were."

"First off there are only two of us now."

"Peter never did anything anyway. And I think we can pull off one prank without Prongs. Come on Moony. Just one measly prank, please?"

"Why do I think that I'm going to regret this?" Remus asked with a sigh.

"YES!" Sirius said then turned around and saw the kids. Hermione still had the camera."Shit. Hey ah Hermione, can you, er, keep that to yourself?" he asked

"As long as you promise and swear that Gryffindor will not get pranked." Hermione said.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then said at the same time, "Marauder's Honor."

"Ok then. Sounds like you two have some planning to do. Have fun." Ginny said

As soon as the kids left the two Marauders flooed back to the Weasley's.

"Hey Arthur can we talk to the twins for a minute?" Sirius asked, mischievous glint still drowning out the hollowness of Azkaban.

The four of them went outside to talk privately. Once the older men had explained what they wanted to do Remus asked, "So are you interested?"

"Gred" Fred said,

"and Forge" George followed,

"at your service" they finished together.

"Perfect" the two Marauders said together

Fred stuck his head back into the house.

"Dad we're going to go show them the shop. We'll probably end up staying there."

"Okay son be safe." they heard Arthur say. They walked out the garden gate and apparated away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Four hours later around 11pm, four dissolutioned individuals walked into the kitchens. Time to prepare the first part of their prank. Then it was off to 'redecorate' the Great Hall.

The next morning breakfast was going on as usual until, that is, some girls started screaming. Then the boys were yelling and the staff jumped up to see what was the matter. Even Sirius and Remus played the part of concerned Professors. Upon closer inspection, Slytherins were found to be decked out in the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor, while Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were in the green and silver of Slytherin. Gryffindors seemed unscathed. Then all of a sudden Snape was flashing Gryffindor colors, while McGonagall was flashing in Slytherin colors. The Gryffindors and the rest of the staff were roaring with laughter. After the few minutes it took everyone to calm down for the most part, words started floating in the air.

_Color changes courtesy of:_

_THE MARAUDERS,_

_MOONY and PADFOOT _

_(Wormtail and Prongs were... indisposed)_

_and their two new accomplices_

_WHO SHALL REMAIN NAME LESS_

_Don't worry_

_It'll wear off in a day or two..._

_IF YOU'RE LUCKY!_

_And as our customary reminder:_

_Snivellus, WASH YOUR HAIR_

Remus thought they had done quite well with the wording. They couldn't just go out and say that Wormtail was a traitor, and Prongs was dead. Everyone would be able to guess then. So they went with indisposed. Of course Dumbledore would still figure it out, but he wouldn't tell anyone. After floating in the air for around ten minutes the glowing message burst into multiple fireworks.

Sirius couldn't tell what Minnie was closer to. Blowing up with rage, or feinting because the banes of her life were back. After so many semi-peaceful years they were BACK!

The Gryffindors couldn't get over the hilarity, but four individuals in particular were finding it extremely hard to stop laughing.

"Could you imagine it back when there were four of them and this happened almost everyday. And it could never be the same thing more than once. They had to think up new ones every time to keep people interested. And I can take a few guesses as who the new accomplices are." Hermione said

"It would have been hilarious!" Ron exclaimed.

"As long as you weren't the victim. Although," Harry said looking over the Hall. "Even some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are laughing."

"Of course they are! Have you even looked at Snape?" Ginny asked gasping for breath.

"Point taken" Harry said with his normal lopsided grin.

A few weeks later found Remus waiting by the fire for Sara. He had finally persuaded Snape to make Wolfsbane for her. It seemed Sara had been bitten half-way through her 4th year, so Snape remembered her. It helped that if Snape picked favorites she would have been one of them. So when she arrived Remus greeted her, then preceded to lead her down to the Womping Willow.

"Why in Merlin's name are we going anywhere near that horrid tree?" Sara asked as they got closer. Remus smirked before picking up a long branch and pushing the knot expertly. As the tree stopped moving she was able to see the outline of the tunnel entrance.

"Oh. I've always wondered why it was here." she said as they walked along the passage.

"I bet you can't guess where it comes out." Remus said.

"Hmmm. I'll have to think about that one." she said

They neared the end of the tunnel when Remus asked, "Still don't know?"

"Nope. Can't think of anywhere."

"Thought so." Remus said as he lit one of the torches on the wall. "Welcome to the Shrieking Shack."

"Your joking." Sara said as she looked around

"Ah no-" Remus said before he was cut off by a huge dog being chased out of a room by a snarling sandy wolf. The dog hid behind Remus before changing into Sirius.

"Moony. Help." was all he said while cowering behind Remus. The wolf hadn't stopped snarling and had taken a stance that to Remus said she was about to rip Padfoot to shreds. A lion and a panther came out of the same room and upon seeing Sara, transformed.

The panther became Ron, while the lion became a thin teenage boy with emerald green eyes and unruly black hair.

"Hi. You must be Sara, I'm Harry Potter." he stuck out his hand to her and she shook it gaping at him. Harry just grinned and turned to see Remus saying, "Well what did you do to piss her off? She looks about ready to eat you Padfoot." Remus said slightly surprised.

"All I did was suggest calling her Fluffy." Sirius muttered, but Remus heard it perfectly anyway. Just then the wolf transformed into a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Do I look like I have 3 heads, Black?" she asked as a growl, but then she noticed Sara standing there and visibly deflated looking embarrassed.

"Sorry about that. I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Sara. Nice to meet you."

"Yep, Hogwarts resident know-it-all." Ron said

"Just because I study and do well in classes does not make me a know-it -all, Ron.

"Sure that just why I could ask you a question on just about anything and you would give me a correct answer." Harry said

Hermione blushed at that.

"Um, I have a question." Sara said interrupting the banter, "Why are you all here exactly?"

"Well you already saw that we're animagi. Those three illegally by the way so don't tell anyone. So basically we're just here so Moony doesn't have to spend the night alone. Call it emotional support." Sirius said but at his last comment Remus hit him an the back of the head.

"Prat" Remus muttered

Sara smiled. She had been worried about the full moon before Arthur had told her that she would be coming here. Before she had been of age her parents had chained her up and locked her in the house's basement. They had barely tolerated her once she had been bitten. Only enough to let her stay in the house before she was seventeen then she was out. Oh well, that was behind her now, she wondered what they did in the Shack. Remus had given her Wolfsbane. But before Sara had anymore time to think about that the moon rose. The two werewolves transformed as did the animagi. A few minutes later Moony had begun to wrestle around with Padfoot. The lion had broken them up, then had begun to push them through the tunnel. Sara hadn't moved yet, but then Hermione came up to her and coaxed her into the tunnel. Once outside Moony had begun sniffing around the edge of the forest. He then stopped and padded over to Sara and pushed her into the forest and barked for everyone else to follow. They spent the night in the forest, then went back to the Shack before they transformed. They made their way up to the castle a while later. Sara thanked them before flooing back to the Burrow. Remus went straight to his bed, while Sirius and the trio went to breakfast.

0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0

AN: Well there it is the next chapter. Just to let you know Sara is my own creation. Please review. Also I will be out of town for a week so I won't be able to post anything.

Dogstar


End file.
